SS Discovery
by writergirl1992
Summary: Sweet memories of the previous night consumed her senses. The alluring sound of his whispered words, the teasing trails his hands made up and down her body, the way his body glistened with perspiration...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't worry, I'm not finished with "TC's" quite yet but there may only be a few chapters left. I had another idea that I thought I'd throw out here and its set after 4x07... so if you haven't seen it... this may just be laced with spoilery content. Possible spoilers for 4x07, 4x08, 4x09, and possibly 4x10. I'm also going to throw in some Alexis and a possible new beau in the near future. ALSO! point out my grammar and spelling mistakes! I'm trying to improve in that area and I do all of my own proofing.

_**Title: **_

_**Rating: T (Violence later on)**_

_**Summary: Their relationship had certainly shifted but neither of them cared. She knew her wall was almost gone and he'd been so patient, not pushing her. Slowly she started to spend more and more time away from the precinct with him, getting a burger at Remy's, movie night with him and his family... now looking at him she knew that there wasn't another man on the earth who would ever know her as well as him.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Castle, Beckett, Alexis, so on and so forth belong to their respected owners. I just like to daydream and they just happen to be the subjects (:

* * *

><p>Their relationship had certainly shifted but neither of them cared. She knew her wall was almost gone and he'd been so patient, not pushing her. Slowly she started to spend more and more time away from the precinct with him, getting a burger at Remy's, movie nights with him and his family... now looking at him she knew that there wasn't another man on the earth who would ever know her as well as him.<p>

"I do believe it was you who informed me that staring was creepy," He spoke while finishing the paper he was working on and looking up, "especially while doing paperwork."

The blush that spread onto her cheeks didn't go unnoticed, "Yeah, well, you know what they say about paybacks."

"That I do, my dear detective." He grinned his signature crocked grin.

His endearment two years ago would have earned him a glare or a death threat but now, sitting in the middle of the bullpen, all he got with a smirk and a roll of her eyes. Slowly his mischievous smile faded into a tender smile that she returned before diverting her eyes to the few papers she had left on her desk. Castle sighed and turned back to his own paperwork. True, he hated the whole concept of paperwork, but after being in that bank... thinking that he'd never see her again... he would take all the paperwork in the precinct if it meant that he was with her.

Suddenly he had an idea, "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

Taken by surprise, Kate didn't answer right away. Yet the smile on her face was answer enough for him. "What's on the menu tonight?"

"Well, its Friday," he paused, "I normally bring take out home."

That little smirk appeared again, "Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me." He smiled as her reached for his phone. Kate put a final signature on her papers as well as finishing his while he ordered her favorite. Gates watched the twos antics from the threshold of her office. There was something new between them and that something had better not cause a disturbance in her precinct.

Walking toward the elevator her hand brushed the top of his ever so lightly, but it didn't go unnoticed. He wanted to reach down and take her hand in his so bad that it hurt, but he had to remember that they were going at her pace. So instead he turned his head to smile at her.

There wasn't much of a drive but as they waited outside her favorite chinese joint in silence Kate couldn't help but break the ice, "why won't you hold my hand?"

His head whipped in her direction, confusion mixed shock dominated his features, "what?"

"I've be trying to get you to hold my damn hand since we left the station," she clarified, "why won't you hold my hand?"

"I... um... I..." Castle paused, "I think it may be ready, I'm going to go get the food."

She watched his quick exit. Any normal damn day he would have made some wiseass crack, or at the very least held her hand regardless. What was his problem? He'd dropped the L-bomb... then it dawned on her. He was under the impression that she didn't remember any of that. Okay, so tonight was going to be harder than she'd thought.

In the moment it took him to get from the door back to the car, she'd made up her mind. Things were going to change tonight but to what extent... she wasn't sure. She smiled when he took his seat next to her, "anymore stops before we get to your place?"

"I don't think so. Not unless you need something." He stated, focusing his attention in front of them.

"I think I have everything I need." She smirked at the side of his face knowing he wouldn't understand. They were content to spending the rest of the drive in silence. Castle was still unsure if she was going to bring up the hand holding issue and how he would address such issue. However the rest of the ride seemed to be pleasently silent.

As if on cue, Castle phone rang. Kate tried not to listen in, but it was seemingly hard not to given their close proximity. He sighed after hanging up,

"Alexis and mother decided to go out tonight. Alexis is still in post break up depression."

"Do you want to cancel?" She asked hopeing he wouldn't. She loved spending time with him and his family but lately she'd been craving time alone with him.

"And let all this amazing food go to waste?" Castle seemed to have returned to himself, "besides, detective, you can't get rid of me that easily."

They shared each other company up to his loft and when finally inside the door Kate slipped her jacket off her shoulders and pulled her feet from her heels. Satisfied with herself Kate decided to use the restroom before heading to the kitchen. She did a quick check in the mirror, fixing a few strands that seemed to have ventured out of place.

Kate padded her way to the kitchen. As she approched him, her hand landed on the small of his back, fingers working their way under the hem of his shirt. She felt him tense. Swallowing hard he turned his head so he could look at her and before he was even aware of what she was doing... her un occupied hand was caressing his cheek and her lips were on his.

* * *

><p>TBC- Maybe...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lets just say that 84 alerts kinda blew my mind! Plus the reviews! You guys are freakin' awesome! Keep the reviews coming! I love reading them.**

**bones35, I think Beckett's cuffs should be reserved for Castle ;) Which brings me to the spoilers that I've read about Castle and Beckett being cuffed together, sounds like an excited prospect if I don't say so myself… I may even use a little cuff in this story… who knows?**

* * *

><p>His body was betraying him. His hands had found her waist and now took residence there. Their lips danced with a headed passion that couldn't be defined by words. He never doubted her talents, only dreamed that one day he'd be lucky enough to be her conquest, her lover. Yet here they were, face to face in his kitchen, with her kissing him as if he was the only person alive and all he could think about in that very moment was how he was going to stop her.<p>

She started to grind her hips onto his, to show him exactly what her intentions were. In response to her sudden and rather pleasant assault, his lips started to respond as well as his southerly parts. Her hands started to pull at his dress shirt.

"I hope you're not fond of this." Kate yanked at his shirt as the buttons flew every which way. This motion was exactly what he needed. She'd shifted control over to him and he wasn't going to ruin what they had, but then again, what did they have? Struggling to control himself as her hands roamed his now bare chest.

"Um…" He tried to speak but words just wouldn't form. His throat was dryer than the desert in the middle of a drought, and at this point there was not a chance in hell of rain.

Then her hand begun caressed his face and he found himself leaning into her. The satisfied smile that adorned her stunning face was nothing short of breathtaking and he was finding breathing incredibly hard.

"What's wrong, Ricky?" She purred inching closer to him.

"Beckett," He started to speak but she started to press soft kisses to his jaw, his neck and her hands… damn her skilled hands, "What…?"

"Shhh." She placed her finger on his lips. Her hands were finding their way to the fly of his jeans. Pleased that she'd accomplished exactly what she wanted to, she let her hand fall, pressinging it firmly against him. "Well, well, well, Ricky." She purred, "aren't we all up and excited."

Blinking profusely he started to gain his control and took her by the hands, "Becks? What are we doing?"

"At the moment, nothing." She continued to let her hands venture across his chest. Peppering kisses on every inch of exposed skin. "It's incredibly frustrating." A moan managed to escape him and it only pushed her further. Determined now she let her lips linger at his ear, "I need you, Rick."

"K… K… Kate!" He managed some how to get away from the counter and was now backing towards the living room. She wasn't far behind him, stalking him as if he was nothing more than her helpless prey.

"Ricky," she purred.

"Kate," It was almost a plea now, "please! You're killing me."

"Stop telling yourself no." She stated. "I'm here. I'm ready. And I want you, Rick. Only you."

He swallowed hard as he watched her hands grasped at the sides of her shirt. Arching her back she pulled the constricting fabric over her head exposing her favorite black lace push up. He tried to divert his attention to something else but she was so… stunning.

"Um…" He lost the ability to speak again.

"Like what you see, Rick?" Kate arched her brow.

"Umhmm." He mumbled.

"Then I think you'll like this even more." She smirked as she slipped her jeans past her waist and shimmied her way out of them completely.

"Beckett?"

"Hmm?" She inched closer.

"I… um… we… stop…"

"Why?" Her almost naked body was so close to his bare chest. His breathing became uneven and his mind became narrow once more as his hands betrayed him yet again as he sought out to feel the silky soft texture of her skin.

Suddenly he started to protest, "No!"

When she persisted he continued to push her body away from him. Put out she stood inches from him, "What the hell, Castle! I'm standing right in front of more than half naked trying my hardest to give you exactly what you've wanted since day freaking one!"

"That was Rick then! This is Rick now, Kate, and this Rick doesn't want to screw this up! If you would have let me have you that first day… that would have been it but if I give in tonight… I want you tonight, tomorrow, and forever."

"Dammit! I don't just need you, I want you! I want you now, I want you tomorrow, and I want forever!"

"Are you sure?" He wanted so badly to feel her lips on his but this wasn't the way he'd envisioned their first time like. Kate Beckett wasn't some cheap groupie; she was an extraordinary woman that he cared about… a lot.  
>"I need you." She moaned into his neck.<p>

"Forever?" He managed.

"And always." She declared before kissing him again.

"Positive?" He asked.

"Castle." Kate stated.

"Hm?"

"Shut the hell up and kiss me." She demanded and without hesitation he did just that.

Meanwhile, downtown Alexis had fallen ill. She'd leaned over to her grandmother halfway through the production to inform her that her stomach was doing summersaults in her throat. Concerned about her granddaughter, Martha decided that turning in early would be better for everyone. The drive was quicker than they'd anticipated and once they were in the parking garage, Alexis noticed Kates unmarked crown vic sitting in one of the spaces near her fathers car.

"Kate's over?" She questioned her grandmother who was walking beside her.

"What a wonderful surprise! Too bad you're feeling ill, kiddo, when Kate comes over on a Friday, which means Chinese take out." Martha threw her a soft smile.

The two nodded at the doorman who smiled back. The redheaded duo finished their trek when the exited the elevator and headed for the door. There was a sudden and rather loud crash and Alexis looked up in a panic. Martha pushed the key into the lock and swung the door open quickly just to turn her head just as fast.

"Dear god! Richard!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC-<strong>

**How about that cliffhanger? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, what about that new eppy last night! It may not be on the top three list... but who could resist Ryan, Esposito, and Castle all dressed up like Elvis! Oh, and Becketts face when she saw the boys dressed up! **

**Secondly, who else is going to have a hard time waiting two weeks for "Kill Shot?" The promo was so heartbreaking at the end, *cue ruggedly handsome writer monkey to the rescue!* I mean don't we deserve a great Caskett moment? and what could be better than a comforting hug (: Okay... so there are a lot of things that could be better... but I'd be satisfied with a hug. **

**Lastly, THANK YOU! Thank you for the reviews... the suggestions... everything. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

><p>"Shit!" He sputtered when he heard his mother at the door. Pulling Kate in front of him he turned so that she was completely out of view before making a break for his bedroom. He could hear the duo in the living room. Kate stood inches away from him now, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.<p>

"Kate, I'm so sorry... I didn't know." Then out of nowhere she was laughing. Confused, he stood there. What the hell could be funny about this? He contemplated moving in closer but the mood had been killed. "My mother..."

"Gezzz! Castle! You should have seen your face!" Her fit of laughter was becoming uncontrollable.

"What have you done with Detective Beckett?" He asked still not able to find their current situation, um... humorous.

Something about his words sobered her up a little, "I didn't come here as Detective Beckett. I came here as Kate Beckett."

"My mother just saw us stark naked in my living room... and you are standing in my room after said incident laughing," He paused, "I don't get it."

"I've built a wall, Rick. Tonight I made a decision to take down that wall for you. I'm all in now and granted that little moment with your mother wasn't the way I would have liked to announce 'us,' it happened. I'm not going to run, Rick, just because I'm embarrassed." She smiled, "and besides, I think the most they saw was your bootie."

She closed the distance between them and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"So now what?" He asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie... the mood was murdered." She sighed. "So I guess that means we should get dressed," she smirked at him, "You know... make an appearance... clothed."

"That might be a little difficult for you." He stated. Confused she looked to him for an answer. When all she received was silence, it dawned on her that all of her clothes were scattered around the kitchen and the living room.

"Shit," she took a moment to slow down, "get dressed and go get my clothes."

"Yes ma'am." He complied. She found her spot curled up underneath the comforter on his bed. He dressed quickly and scurried out the door to retrieve her clothes. She was thankful for the moment alone as it gave her a moment to stop and process what was happening. She had just been caught naked in his living room and she wasn't as embarrassed as she should have been. She hadn't lied to him when she'd said that she was all in, but now she'd have to go and face his family. True, she'd spent countless amounts of time with all of them but this was a whole new ball game.

She hardly noticed his return until he was seated next to her. "Here"

"Thanks." She offered up a sweet smile.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. He knew her to well.

"How are they going to take this? Us." She clarified at the end.

"Honestly, I think they saw it coming. I mean think about it, we've been spending so much time together lately. True, I'm sure that they didn't expect to learn about us by walking in... but what's in the past should be left there. This is new to me, Kate. You stripped yourself, literally, in front of me and told me that it's okay... that you want me to love you and I want to love you." His speech ended abruptly when her lips met his.

"Don't think I don't love you." She stated as they pulled away.

"Don't worry about them then." Came his retort. Then with a smile she pulled herself out of his bed and dressed. Once all clothes were on they decided to face everything head on. She stopped him at the threshold and took his hand.

"Together." She smiled.

"Forever and always." He smiled back placing a sweet barely there kiss on her forehead.

Entering the kitchen Martha was placing the boxed food out. She turned to look at the two, "Good evening, you two."

"Martha." Kate greeted with a smile.

"Alexis fell ill during the show tonight," Martha started to explain, "we decided to come home early."

"We're aware." Castle replied with a smirk, his grip on Kates hand tightened. Somewhere in the back of him mind he would remind himself to check on Alexis in the morning. Hopefully she wasn't to ill.

"Oh, congrats by the way. I mean it's about time you kissed her, Richard, however when I told you to kiss her before you were too old, I didn't mean in front of me."

"Well, to be correct, I wasn't kissing her." He stated.

"Okay," Kate stated, "I think you've said enough."

Laughing, Martha pushed the food towards them. She took a seat on the other side of the table and started to dig in. Both Rick and Kate couldn't imagine the night get any more awkward and just as things were starting to level off and everyone was starting to relax, his mother bit down on something hard. Pulling it from her mouth she held it up to examine it.

Suddenly Martha stood, "I think I feel a stomachache coming on."

Placing the small object on the counter she went upstairs. They both looked at the button, then at one another.

"She's scared for life." Kate commented and he just laughed.

* * *

><p>TBC-<p>

**Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer... I don't own Castle.**

* * *

><p>The alarm next to her bed rang out a shrill cry. It was Monday morning and for the first time in a long time, Kate found staying in bed more appealing than work. However what you want and what you get never seem to find common ground. She felt the body next to her shift and an arm snake around her midsection.<p>

Content she let out a slow sigh before speaking, "I have to get up."

"No." came his sleepy reply.

"Yes." She wiggled enough to get him to loosen his grip on her. Turning to face him she placed a sweet, soft kiss on his lips. "Wake up."

"Call in sick." He stated opening his eyes to find her exactly where he knew she would be.

"You've had me all weekend," She smirked, "you have to share."

"I don't want to share." He whined, "your all mine."

"I am yours," She smiled and pulled herself onto her knees and moved so she could straddle him, "just as I'll still be yours after work."

She'd received the desired effect and once she knew she had total control she placed another kiss on his lips before getting out of bed completely.

"You're a wicked woman, I hope you know." He stated, sitting up so he could watch her walk away.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." She smirked at him from the threshold of her room. "Now get up and get dressed, we're going to be late."

"We're, like 'we are,' like we are going into work together?" He was astonished. She'd managed to steal the air from his lungs twice in the matter of about eight minutes.

"Yes, Rick, 'we're' going in together." She clarified from the bathroom down the hall.

A smile crossed his face at the idea of him and her arriving at work together. Then there was a sudden rush of anticipation, surely the boys would notice them together and question it and he knew exactly how he was going to handle them.

Later that morning they walked into the twelfth together. Beckett held her coffee close as did Castle, arms touching. Esposito was busy finishing the paperwork that had managed to stack up since last Friday. While Ryan was in the break room making himself a cup of coffee. He watched his boss and her partner walk to her desk and noticed the close proximity. Something was going on... something had changed over the weekend.

The curious detective made his way to Esposito who had looked up to greet his boss but stopped when he saw what was playing out in front of him. Surely there was no touching. Castle sat in his chair, she in hers... but there was something new about the way she looked at him.

"Whatcha' thinks going on?" Ryan asked in a hushed tone.

"Is it just my eyes or does Beckett look genuinely happy?"

"They look..." Ryan couldn't finish. There wasn't a good enough word to explain it.

"Happy." Esposito finished.

"Yeah."

Kate knew the boys were staring at them. She knew they were trying to figure out what was going on, they were trained detectives after all. Slowly she pulled out her phone and sent Castle a quick text. True, she was sitting right next to him... she could have just spoken her thoughts but this would only confuse them.

He waited a moment after he received her text to read it.

**_Their eyes could literly bore holes in us._**

After reading it he looked up and smiled at her. It wasn't a sweet smile she got when he tried to charm her. It wasn't a 'I'm so happy to see you' smile. It was a full out mischievous smirk.

Turning so he could see their faces he started to speak.

"Hey guys, knock knock."

Confused the two detectives looked between one another and then back to Castle.

"Who's there?" Esposito was skeptical to answer, after all this was Castle... god only knows what they could be walking into.

Castle smirked now, "Cheese."

"Cheese who?" Ryan asked.

"Cheese a cute girl!" Castle wagged his brow and nodded at Kate.

Completely speechless the boys stood dumbfounded. Not because of Castle incredibly corny joke but because off Kate's reaction.

"Really, Castle?" She paused she could look him in the eye. "Cute?"

Slowly she stood and walked towards the elevator, "I'm going to see Lanie."

When he got up to follow her she shook her head and pointed to his chair. He was going to protest but she could now use withholding sex from him and he wasn't willing to give that up.

"Hey, Castle," Ryan spoke. Turning Castle waited, "Who's name is four letters long and is acting a little off this morning?"

"You." Castle smiled before he walked to the break room for a refill.

Meanwhile in the morgue, Kate was trying to get the nerve to walk in. She knew that once Lanie knew... a lot of people would but she had to tell someone. She was almost ready to turn around when the door she was standing next to swung open.

"Kate?" Lanie greeted her a little confused.

"I... um... I'm sleeping with him." Kate blurted. Astonished, Lanie grabbed the detective by the arm and pulled her into her office.

"By 'him' you mean, 'him?'" Lanie stated.

"Yes, Lanie, 'him.'"

"When?"

"Friday." Came Kate's simple response.

"How did it happen? I thought you weren't ready?"

"I guess it takes a mad man with a gun and a bag of C4 to make me realize that I don't want to live without him."

"Girl, it's about time." Lanie smiled.

"Yeah, we're good together... I mean other than the whole button situation."

Lanie raised her brow, "Button situation?"

"Well, Friday night was supposed to be our first time." Kate paused, "But as we were getting there... his mother and daughter showed up home early and caught us on our way to his room."

"WHAT!"

"That wasn't the worst part. We'd gotten take out before we went to his place that night and well buttons from shirts kind of made their way into the food at some point and when Martha went to eat hers... she found one of his buttons in the food."

Lanie was trying. She was trying so hard to keep a straight face but the blush on Kates cheeks made it impossible. "Girl, see what you've been missing?"

"Yeah, well I won't be missing much anymore." Kate smiled.

"Good."

"Lanie, before I leave," she paused, "No one knows... and for awhile thats how we want it to be."

With a smiled the ME responded, "Your secret is safe with me."

Satisfied now, Kate made her way back to the precinct. Seeing Castle sitting in her chair she decided that if he could crack jokes... so could she. The boys were perched around Ryan's desk.

Castle heard her before the others and knew he was in for it. She'd told him so many times to stay out of her chair and before he could flea she was standing in front of him.

"Beckett..."

With her head cocked slightly to the side and a sexy little smirk she started to speak, "Mr. Castle..." Her voice lowered and she bent and placed both her hands on the arms of her chair, "is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

* * *

><p><strong>It seems out of character to me... but its semi AU... I'll take out of character. What do you guys think?<strong>

**Don't forget to review and let me know. **

**TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M SO EXCITED FOR "KILL SHOT!" I know its been forever since I last updated, but I'm just finding this hard to write. I know where I want it to go... but I think I'm going to wrap it up in a few chapters. **

**I don't own Castle...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Surely she would never get totally used to waking up next to him. His body sprawled out sideways across her mattress, hand hanging off the side of the bed. A smile spread across her features as she gazed at Castles face. Sweet memories of the previous night consumed her senses. The alluring sound of his whispered words, the teasing trails his hands made up and down her body, the way his body glistened with perspiration, the enticing taste of his talented mouth, and the incredibly heady scent of him. Surely she hadn't deserved such an amazing man.<p>

"Again with the staring." He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Umhmm," She moved close enough to pant a kiss on his lips, " I told you about paybacks."

He grinned, "Yeah, you did."

"Good morning."Kate smiled as her hand came up to push his shaggy mane out of his eyes.

"Morning, Beautiful." Came his reply.

"Your eyes aren't even open," she protested with mock hurt, "for all you know I could have lost all my hair and grew a huge mole under my chin."

"I'd still love you." He replied opening his eyes. "Forever and always."

Content to lay there is silence, Kate let her mind wander towards possibilities that once wouldn't have ever crossed her mind. She picture her future with Castle, him and her and a little boy and a little girl. Both kids had thick brown locks and that spunky personality that she loved so much. Then it dawned on her that they had only been together for about four days and she was already thinking about babies.

"Penny for your thoughts." He spoke pulling her back to reality.

"Oh come on, Ricky! A penny? You can do better than that." She smiled playfully.

"How about this?" He pulled himself up and kissed her with all the passion he could find within. When he pulled away, he knew she was sold.

"Umm," she looked at him, then down at the bed, "I was actually thinking about 'us'"

"Oh! Do tell!"

"Well, I know that its WAY to soon to be talking about kids, but I was just imagining what it would be like to have a family, you know... kids."

"I agree that it is a bit early to be talking about starting a family, I mean I'd like to at least put a ring on your finger first. However it's not a crime to think about the future and honestly I'm please to know that you're considering a life 'with' me." He pushed her chin up with his fingers so he could look her in the eye, "Plus, any family that included you would be much, much more than extraordinary."

There was a moment of silence before her sudden outburst, "Damn you!"

"What?" Castle asked shocked by her reaction.

"Why do you have to be so damn... good with your words?" She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. When they broke apart he spoke.

"Darling, I think you should get ready to make your appearance at work."

Meanwhile Esposito and Ryan were practically on edge waiting for their boss and her lover boy to show up. Sure, she would be incredibly pissed to know that Lanie couldn't keep her mouth shut but it was going to be well worth the laugh!

"When do you think they'll get here?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, but that little gift you brought them this morning is going to send Beckett into a complete tailspin." Esposito smirked."Poor, poor, Lanie... dude I wouldn't want to be her when Beckett find out that she spilled the beans."

"Don't you mean, buttons." Ryan smirked at his own joke.

Then suddenly the elevator dinged and two smiling faces stepped off. Esposito and Ryan made themselves busy but stayed alert enough to hear her gasp when she saw the small jar of buttons on her desk. She found the card that was attached at the top of the jar.

_To the lovebirds._

Heels pounded against the hardwood as Beckett, jar in hand, made her way to Espositos desk.

"Who?" She asked slamming the jar on his desk.

"Who what?" He asked innocence pasted to his face.

"Who... oh! Damn that woman and her gossiping mouth." Kate sneered. "You two keep your lips zipped! I don't want Gates to be... aware of 'it' yet."

"Whatever you want, boss." Ryan smirked.

"Oh don't think you're getting off easy," she smirked, "have fun with my paperwork."

"What?" Esposito protested but it was worthless because she was already headed for the elevator. She had her phone in her hand as the doors closed. Quickly she sent a message to Lanie.

_You're SO dead!_


End file.
